


Shit Goes Down Under Mistletoes

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Rivals, Slice of Life, Tension, Witches, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun becomes the next victims of the enchanted mistletoes during Yule, and they aren’t exactly sure what to do when they're forced to confront their feelings.





	Shit Goes Down Under Mistletoes

**Author's Note:**

> This another fic based on a tweetfic! 
> 
> Link: https://twitter.com/hyunchanee_exo/status/1077091440050622469?s=19

There's this thing that the elderly witches of the Exodus Coven do during Yule. They enchant mistletoes into attracting couples who have the best love affinity and most of the time, the mistletoes create strong couples who have kept the coven alive for centuries. It’s like an ancient way of matchmaking, yet still very efficient even at the advent of the modern age.

So it was to Chanyeol's horror when he finds himself attracted by a mistletoe and there beneath it stood Baekhyun, his rival and his most hated coven mate.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Chanyeol screams, horrified as he is compelled to stand beneath the mistletoe, his feet forcibly taking him towards his rival against his will and then eventually stop in front of him as he towers over the smaller witch.

"Would say the same to you," Baekhyun shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest, looking so unbothered that it annoys the other witch.

Chanyeol absolutely hates the mistletoes. The enchantment cast upon it makes you see and feel things that shouldn’t be there, like a mystical drug or something, inflicting hallucinations and illusions on you. The worst thing about all this is that the magic does sketchy stuff to your eyes. Looking at Baekhyun right now, he's suddenly glowing in Chanyeol's line of sight - glazed cheeks, sparkly eyes, plump juicy lips, and rosy cheeks.

"The mistletoes are a whole scam," Chanyeol groans as he dips his head down, rubbing his eyes in a sad attempt to try and bring himself back to his senses. To his dismay, it doesn’t work. Chanyeol still sees his rival as this very beautiful, ethereal thing, something Baekhyun really isn’t.

Or so he tries to convince himself.

"What do you mean?" Baekhyun answers, looking so disinterested that Chanyeol feels so insulted because it seems like he is the only one getting affected like this. He just wants to punch Baekhyun so bad.

With full kisses.

"Oh god I'm going mad," Chanyeol wails, pulling at his hair. "The magic is driving me crazy."

"You're so weird," Baekhyun chuckles, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me," Chanyeol suddenly grabs Baekhyun roughly by the shoulders. "How do we fight the spell?"

The smaller gives him a look and pushes him away.

"And why would you fight it? It's a powerful ancient spell that won't be taught to us until we master earth magic, idiot."

"If we don't do something about it, we'll be stuck here all night!"

"Plus, this cycle will continue for all Yules to come," Baekhyun helpfully adds.

"I don't want to get stuck here with you forever every Yule!" Chanyeol whines, stomping his feet in the snow.

"Well then."

The taller sweats as Baekhyun walks closer up to him. The way his eyes flicker up, innocent yet dark and so begrudgingly alluring, is stirring up things in him that makes Chanyeol want to conjure a hole in the ground that will then swallow him down to Hell.

"You want us to stop the magic, right?" Baekhyun mutters lowly, his voice deep yet really sultry.

Chanyeol gulps, sweating even more.

"Speak up and admit that you have the hots for me. The magic will stop its mischief if you acknowledge that fact."

"I don't!" Chanyeol explodes, face red as he lifts his hand to defend himself from Baekhyun's teasing yet very cute smile.

_Damn this._

"You don't have to lie, Park. I'm very good at reading minds but I don't even have to do it to read you."

"I'm not lying!" Chanyeol wails. He is so hysterical and panicky, a total and utter mess.

"You're a terrible liar," Baekhyun chuckles. "Come on now, say what you need to tell me. I won't laugh."

"Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean I like you!" Chanyeol says through gritted teeth.

"So you think I'm beautiful?" Baekhyun muses.

"No!" Chanyeol cries. He's going to lose his mind if he spends another second under this damned mistletoe.

"You don't have to make this harder than it is, Chanyeol," Baekhyun smiles. "You know how the mistletoes work, come on."

"Stop smiling like that!" Chanyeol growls angrily.

"Like what?"

"L-Like I-I'm the moon that lights up your night skies! It's annoying!"

It's Baekhyun who blushes this time, but unlike Chanyeol, he keeps his cool and maintains his composure. He still has the upperhand.

"I think the magic is making me dizzy," Chanyeol sighs, rubbing his temple.

"Resisting it will make you feel all kinds of stuff, so stop resisting the magic already. You're smarter than this, Chanyeol. Don't be dumb."

"I can't think straight, okay?! I'm so gay for you that I'm just so nervous and I hate you so much because you like seeing me this anxious!"

Chanyeol is so pissed off, he doesn't even notice the words that he had just said.

"You won't be here if you don't at least feel anything for me, Chanyeol," Baekhyun softly says, finally losing the fire in his eyes. It catches Chanyeol off guard, who was on a rage, and it awkwardly makes him melt back to peace.

"Magic can go wrong," Chanyeol murmurs.

"I think you misunderstand the mistletoes," Baekhyun says. "It isn't easy magic, but it isn't complex as well. The mistletoes only attract people who have the best love affinity, nothing else. It lets these people do the rest."

Chanyeol purses his lips, looking down at his feet digging into the white snow. He can't admit it. Baekhyun has always trampled on his pride, and he's not about to lose to him this time.

Even if it means skipping an opportunity to tell him what he really feels.

"I don't like you and I never will," he lies through his teeth, even if Baekhyun tells him he does a terrible job at it. "I think you're so full of yourself and I hate you because you belittle my abilities as a witch. The mistletoe is wrong for attracting me to you."

There's silence, with only Chanyeol's breathing and the sound of his heart crying for giving himself heartbreak. He doesn't have the courage to look at the expression on Baekhyun's face, choosing to look away like the coward that he is.

"So you want to be this way?"

Chanyeol takes a glance, one small peek. The look on Baekhyun's face makes him shiver in fright. No sign of playfulness was there, only scary determination and seriousness that has Chanyeol wanting to run away.

Baekhyun takes a step closer until there's only a handspan between them. Chanyeol steps back in retaliation, but an invisible force pushes him forward, nearly crashing into Baekhyun if he hadn't grabbed him by the collar and push himself back up.

"You better be listening to me," Baekhyun threatens. "Because I'll be saying the things you are too chicken to say."

"You can't-"

"Shut up," Baekhyun hisses, shaking him. Chanyeol shuts up, slightly tearing up in panic.

"We've been going to the same academy for years ever since we were kids yet you never at least once looked in my direction," Baekhyun starts, his steely eyes boring holes through Chanyeol's soul...

...yet he can't look away.

"And I absolutely hate it," Baekhyun seethes, glaring at him. "I hate how everyone is so whipped for you, like a kitten among lions. You are so full of yourself and it gets to my nerves."

Chanyeol gulps, slightly feeling guilty.

"And that's why I changed myself, starting in highschool. I changed my looks, the way I dressed, the way I act, the way I talked and I soared through every subject. Somehow that made you finally look into my direction," Baekhyun grins sinisterly.

"I could never forget the first time you looked at me," Baekhyun sighs. "I loved how annoyed you looked, how you seemed so irritated someone is finally dividing everyone's attention from you. The first time you cracked and shouted at me was even better. I reveled in your anger."

Baekhyun cocks his head to the side and smirks.

"And you know why, right?"

"Because you want to burn my world down," Chanyeol murmurs.

"Oh you know you're wrong," Baekhyun says. "I'm a simple man, you know my intentions."

"Nothing is simple about you," Chanyeol states.

But he knew, at the back of his head, why Baekhyun would do that. It's what a normal teenager would do. Yet this is Byun Baekhyun, it's hard to fathom that the basis of his hostility towards him would be something... so... so awfully  _mundane_...

"You really want me to spoonfeed you my intentions, huh?" Baekhyun says as he shakes his head. "As expected from a spoiled brat like you."

Baekhyun says he's a simple man, yet that is not the case at all. He's a man of diverse character, a complex puzzle that no one can really comprehend. Chanyeol witnesses a sudden change of atmosphere around him. All his aggressiveness melts away and suddenly, there's a new Baekhyun standing in front of him.

"I love your attention on me, Chanyeol," Baekhyun admits.

He's smiling so softly up at him with gleaming eyes and a shy smile, it's disorienting. He even clasps his hands together and shrinks into himself sheepishly as he flutters his eyelashes.

"Stop," Chanyeol says shakily as he takes a step back once more and again, an invisible force pushes him back up against Baekhyun, who pulls him close against his body.

Chanyeol's heart is pounding so fast, especially when Baekhyun's hands inch around his nape to pull him down as he tiptoes to meet each other's level.

"I love you, Chanyeol," he whispers. "I can feel your heart beating so hard, are you sure you don't love me too?"

Chanyeol regrets how he never approached Baekhyun that one day back in nursery school, when he saw how alone and nervous he was. He could have just said hi and things could have been so different.

Yet is it bad that he wouldn't have it any other way?

Baekhyun truly is so beautiful, he needs to admit that. He's so beautifully precious yet at the same time, he's also so beautifully chaotic. He loves how steadfast he is, how opinionated he is as a person, how powerful he is as a warlock and how strong he is as a human being.

Chanyeol gets hurt by the things Baekhyun do and the words he say against him, but he knows that those were true. He is the only person honest enough to tell him how much he sucks as a person.

And knowing that despite his shittiness, Baekhyun has actually fallen for him...

"I really can't deny it anymore, can I?" Chanyeol sighs as he reaches up with shaky hands, putting his hands on Baekhyun's plump, glazed cheeks

"Just admit everything," Baekhyun whispers, holding on to his wrists.

Chanyeol ends his cowardice and leans in for a kiss.

It's soft yet deep and meaningful, a physical translation of Chanyeol's frustratingly powerful emotions. He leans away a moment later and despite his want for more, there are things that had to be said.

"I love you too," he breathes. "Always had, ever since you made me realize I'm not perfect. You saw through me, how unattractive I am inside, and I loved it. I am sorry if I tried denying my heart. Feelings... are really hard... and you make me so weak and nervous..."

"That's what makes you so charming anyway," Baekhyun grins flirtatiously. "Your reservation from wanting to feel helpless and to find solace in someone is such a contrast from the outgoing personality that you make people see. Let me take care of you from now on, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol gulps.

"I-I should have confessed to you a long time ago," he says. "Baekhyun, you're so unbelievably cute. Please be like that more often."

"Don't get used to it," Baekhyun rolls his eyes, cheeks red.

"You're cute when you blush. You're like an angry strawberry."

Baekhyun gives him a deadly glare.

"You're an idiot, no wonder I hate you."

"You love-"

Baekhyun forcefully pulls him down by the collar.

"Shut up," he grumbles then kisses Chanyeol until they fall on the snow.

 

* * *

 

 

"The mistletoes aren't a scam then," Kyungsoo says, grossed out as he watches Chanyeol and Baekhyun on the snow, now yelling in annoyance at each other in between kisses.

"So... will you kiss me now?"

He looks up to the flustered younger boy who looks back at him sheepishly.

"Why would I kiss you, Jongin?"

"Because there's a mistletoe above us too...?"

Wide-eyed, Kyungsoo looks up and Jongin is right, there it is one directly above them.

" _Oh_."

"So do you mind?" the taller asks again.

Kyungsoo scratches his head.

"Uh... just one kiss. Not- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yells, horrified when Jongin lifts him up in the air.

"You said only one kiss, I want to make it memorable. Now put your legs around my waist."

"What?!"


End file.
